


Problem

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Grace Kink, Insults, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You and Lucifer have a disagreement that ends in an unexpected way, to say at least.





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> That was pretty awesome to write, I’ve got to say! Hope you’re going to like it!

“What the hell is your problem?” you screamed, making the attention of all the demons in the room turn to you.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, turning his attention to you as well. “Excuse me?” he asked, his steps echoing in the room as he approached you.

Keeping your head high and proud, you repeated. “I asked, what the hell is your problem? I’m not some kind of damsel in distress that you can boss around and tell what to do.”

Lucifer sighed, turning to the demons. “Get out.”

All of them were surprised with the turn of the events, and one of them even let out. “I’m sorry, our King?”

“Get out or I’ll rip you to shreds,” Lucifer growled and all the demons scrambled to comply, leaving you alone with him eventually.

The silence was deafening as Lucifer’s gaze caught with yours, but you didn’t even think of backing out. There was no way you were going to let him treat you like a fragile human being. You were a hunter, for God’s sake, not some puppet he could order around.

He walked closer to you, backing you into the wall, and you felt the cold concrete against your back as he stopped, hovering over you. Lucifer rested his hand above you, a smirk on his face. “What were you saying, my dear?” 

“I’m not going to stay here when you go out and risk your life. No such luck.” You spat out, feeling anger course through you at a speed of light.

How dare could he think of endangering himself? Was he insane?

“Do you think you have a say in this matter?” he asked, his jaw clenched tight.

“I know I have!” you exclaimed, laying your hands on his chest and pushing Lucifer away a bit. “You need to start treating me like an equal, we’re together dammit!”

“How am I not treating you like an equal? I value your every opinion and listen to all of them, even if they’re clearly ridiculous!” he screamed, frustrated, his eyes glowing red.

“How about letting me decide about myself, huh? Or maybe you will lock me somewhere so I can’t do anything without your permission?” you asked, your voice laced with venom.

To say that you were furious would be an understatement.

“And with that, allowing you to run straight into the Winchesters’ trap so you can end up as a bait or worse?” Lucifer let out, shaking his head. “You’re too important to me, I will never allow that.”

“Then stop! If you can’t let me have the control over my life, stop caring about me, stop loving me. Just stop!” you screamed, frustrated to the point of no return, starting to walk by Lucifer, but he grabbed your arm, making it impossible for you to walk away.

He spun you around and pinned back to the wall, his lips crashing into yours with so much force that the breath was literally knocked out of you. “I… I can’t…” Lucifer growled in between kisses, his teeth scraping against your bottom lip, his fingers digging into your waist.

“I fucking hate you.” You let out as his lips slid down onto your jaw and neck, but it sounded more like a moan than an insult. 

“I despise you.” He retorted, pulling away for a moment to help you push your tank top over your head. “You make me seem weak.” He breathed out, simply snapping his fingers and ridding you both off the clothes you had on, his impatience clear. 

You couldn’t help but let out a whine as you felt his grace wandering over your body, making you lose all the control. 

“Every hunter hates me now. Because of you,” you whispered and Lucifer shut you up with a kiss, his erection digging into your thigh as he pressed his body closer to yours.

“You’re obnoxious.” He added, slipping his fingers in between your legs, and you started shamelessly grinding on them, not caring how desperate you looked.

You were still fucking mad, alright?

The adrenaline was running through your veins, your heart beating so fast it seemed like it wanted to burst from your chest, and everything was heightened, every single sense and feeling. It was all too much; they way Lucifer’s teeth were nipping at your neck, the way his body fit against yours, the way his grace was stretching you out, slipping inside of you and wiggling in deep, to the point that it felt like you were already being fucked by him.

So, how were you supposed to be able to think about the reason you had fought?

Your orgasm took you by surprise, making you scream loudly, the sound echoing in the vast space. Undoubtedly all Hell heard it, but you couldn’t care less. Before you had the chance to come down from your high, Lucifer picked you up and entered you swiftly, making you shout yet again at the fullness.

His pace was relentless, your back hitting the wall with every thrust, and you knew you would be bruised all over, but you didn’t care at all. You couldn’t care about anything other than his cock dragging against your walls in the best way and hitting that sweet spot every damn time, the pleasure increasing at a record speed.

A constant stream of curses was spilling from your lips, being interrupted with an occasional moan or whine. It was all too much, overwhelming, mind-blowing, everything, and you couldn’t hold back anymore, so you let it go, feeling the release hit as soon as Lucifer came inside of you.

It went on and on; archangels really did have stamina; and you felt his come mixed with your release running down your legs, but he was still coming and coming, prolonging your release to the point that it nearly seemed it lasted forever. Not that you were complaining, of course.

Finally, he stilled, and you would’ve slid straight to the floor if it weren’t for him holding you up. After a bit, Lucifer slid out of you and you let out a content sigh as you let your hands rest on his neck. 

“Now…” You began, but Lucifer laid his fingers on your lips, preventing you from letting out a word. You thought that maybe he wanted to say something, anything, but that didn’t seem to be the case at all.

You didn’t expect for him to zap you both to your room and vanish afterward, and it was obvious he was doing exactly the opposite of what you wanted.

Well, seems like you got played, but you would be lying if you were to say that you didn’t enjoy that.


End file.
